1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, server, communication terminal and communication method, and is preferably applied to a communication system in which a server communicates with a plurality of communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a communication system in which a server communicates with a plurality of communication terminals. In this kind of system, a server is designed to check processing load regarding a communication process with each communication terminal. Based on the result of checking, the server transmits to the communication terminals information (also referred to as “time-period information”) indicating how long a communication terminal will wait until it access the server again. The communication terminal receives from the server the time-period information and then randomly calculates (or determines) a certain period of time within the period represented by the time-period information. The communication terminal is designed to connect to the server after the calculated period has passed. This prevents a lot of communication terminals from accessing the server at the same time, reducing the processing load of the server (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2006-113698).